leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Orfeplas/Nefos, the Weather Controller
Nefos, the Weather Controller is a fan made champion in League of Legends. Abilities Nefos spells replenish mana equal to 3% in 5 seconds to himself and to nearby allies. }} Nefos beats the drums, summoning two black clouds colliding, creating a thunder bolt which deals magic damage to the targeted enemy. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50 / 55 / 60 / 65 / 70 |costtype = mana |range = 750 }} Nefos summons a cloud, throwing ice shards forward and freezing the path for 3 seconds, slowing the movement speed of enemies in that area and dealing magic damage. |leveling = |slow = |cooldown = |cost = 65 / 75 / 85 / 95 / 105 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 |radius = 300 }} Nefos summons a hail in the targeted area, after a short delay, stunning enemies for 1.5 seconds and dealing magic damage |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 |costtype = mana |range = 750 |radius = 400 }} Nefos summons a slowly forming thick white cloud, and after 1 second, it is completely formed healing allies with its rain every second for 3 seconds. |leveling = |cost = 100 / 150 / 200 |costtype = mana |range = 5500 |radius = 900 }} }} Lore Nefos was born and brought up in the suburbs of Bandle City, on a farm with normal parents (or at least he thought so). From an early age, he wanted to control the weather. His mother always loved to read him stories about magic and nature. When Nefos asked his mother if he would ever be able to use magic and control the weather, she answered, with a smile of pride on her face, that maybe he would be able to. When he turned 13, the Noxians attacked Bandle City, and Nefos lost both of his parents. His whole life changed the day the Crimson Elite attacked and killed his parents. In the aftermath of the fight, Nefos found a tattered wanted poster with his mother's face staring back at him. She was wanted as a dangerous person in Noxus. Devastated by his loss, Nefos sought comfort in anything that reminded him of his parents, wandering through the ruins of his house, among the ashes of furniture, he found some books that his mother used to read to him when he was younger. He started searching for the key to the chest where the books were kept. After hours of searching, he finally found it underneath the mattress and he then unlocked the chest, which was hidden behind that bed. It was dusty, the wood had been scorched, but its content was unscathed. While he was reading the books, the fairy tales he read, his distant childhood fantasies were making sense. They were not simply children's stories, they were stories of druids, experiences they had along with spells to control the weather. He read of magic instruments that could change the weather, that would grant the druid the power to command the clouds. He came across his mother's handwritten notes for spells, potions and her hideout in the nearby forest, where she left her tools when she had given birth to him. She could do everything he had been dreaming when he was a little boy. It was in his blood! The book contained weather spells and a bunch of scores on how to pound the drums and change the weather's mood, and on the back cover of his mother's journal, she wrote that when Nefos turned 16, she would tell him that he inherited her power to control the weather. He also found a map of a temple at an island far way from Bandle City but he couldn't understand the language because it was written in ancient symbols. The chest also contained a torch which, according to the book, would light up when he entered the temple. Nefos began to travel around Runeterra searching for that island. His travels had led him to a large island called Ionia. After a while of showing people the ancient script and asking if they could read it, he was directed to one of the few people who could translate it; Kennen, the Heart of the Tempest. Kennen deciphered the symbols of the magic book and told him where the temple was. He left Kennen's house in search for the temple, in the unhospitable grounds of Ionia. And he finally finds what he travelled so long to discover. He walked in the ancient ruins, and as he stepped on its stone floor, fire burst from the torch, lighting his path around him. He saw murals depicting ancient methods of changing the weather. In most of them, people used drums. But, there was one that stood out. He saw his mother holding a hammer which was overflowing with lightning magic. According to one of the books his mother used to read to him, it was given exclusively to the most powerful druid. Nefos was astonished. It had never crossed his mind that his mother was such a powerful druid. He then saw a huge marble throne. He wanted to sit because he was so tired from his journey. The moment he sat down, he felt that there was something on the bottom of the throne. He quickly stood up and saw a lid. He opened it and found a pair of drums and the hammer his mother had been holding in the mural. He was so glad he had found those items. Nefos was ready to fulfill his dream. He went outside and pounded his drums. All of a sudden, clouds began forming in the sky. He hit his hammer to the ground and then a lightning bolt from the sky was summoned. At that exact moment he knew that he didn't need these spells. He went back to Kennen to thank him for his help and returned back to Bandle City.